


Jennifer the Vampire Slayer

by Beatrice_Otter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen, TTH100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chosen has consequences for Jennifer Keller</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

> Assume "Chosen" took place during season 4 of SGA.

Jennifer didn't think anything of her weird dreams the night before; it happened, sometimes, a remnant of having been a Potential. That was a part of her life she didn't think about much; it had taken her too long to get over it, unlearn the reflexes a Council upbringing gave. So she was her normal cheerful self as she left on a medical mission with Major Lorne's team. This was what she loved doing.

Life in the Pegasus Galaxy being what it was, a simple day-trip was disturbed when human raiders came through the Gate. The first Jennifer knew was when one of them burst through the door behind her into the seminar she was teaching, gun waving.

No one was more surprised than Jennifer when she lashed out, knocking the gun from his hands, kicking him halfway through the plaster wall, form perfect in a response she thought she'd forgotten, body humming with hunting instincts. Lorne ran in just in time to see it.

"You okay, doc?"

"I'm fine." She catalogued Slayer responses in her body as magic old as time remade it. It should be impossible. She was almost two decades too old.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."


	2. Back in Atlantis

When she got back to her quarters, Jennifer Keller took a deep breath. It had taken some fancy talking to keep them from keeping her in the infirmary for testing after her little demonstration on the planet; it wasn't like the scanners could pick up Slayer-ness. And there was no doubt that she was now a Slayer, impossible as it should be at her age. Jennifer dug in the back of her closet for a box she hadn't opened in years. She opened it, closing her eyes as her fingers closed around her one memento of Potentialhood: her favorite stake.


	3. A Burden Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: #095—swifter, higher, stronger

Ronon fell into step. Jennifer ignored him, intent on her daily run. Her inner Slayer needed out, sometimes. Running was the easiest way to do it unobtrusively.

"You're running a lot," Ronon said. "Didn't used to. How'd you get this fast?" His breath came hard. Even a Runner had trouble keeping up with a Slayer.

"I just … am," Jennifer said awkwardly. No one else had noticed, or at least commented.

"Speed and endurance like this don't just happen. Takes experience, training."

Jennifer considered. He wasn't a scientist, might believe her. She needed to tell _someone_. "Into every generation …"


End file.
